Never Stay Buried
by SpiritGoddass
Summary: Eric goes to Godric seeking answers about Sookie, answers that Godric isn't willing to give, but why? Not only will he gain an unlikely friendship but he may also find himself falling in love with Sookie. Sookie/Godric POSSIBLE E/S/G.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; I have changed only a minor thing from the book and thats, that I have made Godric Eric's maker like in the show. This story takes place instead of Dead Until Dark. Will have elements from all books. **

**I own nothing all rights belong to Charline Harris.**

Eric POV

Eric looked up at from the fangbanger he was feeding from, he didn't remember her name and he didn't care either for that matter, after a thousand years of feeding and fucking he didn't bother trying to feign intrest in them anymore, they should feel honoured he would choose them at all, he looked up at the clock to check the time and decided he would have to finish this off quickly if he wanted to be on time. He quickly dismissed the girl with a wave of his hand and set about setting himself to rights, after all he couldn't show up at the lovely Adele Stackhouses home looking like he'd spent the last three hours fucking some random girl, no that wouldn't go down well especially when he was trying to convince her of what an honourable man he was.

He left his bar'Fangtasia' first making sure Hadley was were she was supposed to be- waiting tables with Pam watching her arse every time she bent over, he had a feeling Pam would be keeping her busy for the rest of the night. He headed out of Shreveport towards the Bon Temps exit normaly it would take about an hour but the way he drove it would take roughly twenty-five minutes depending on how he pushed the vette, as he was driving his mind wandered back to two nights ago the night in his office that had brought him to this point in time:

**(flashback)**

_He was sitting in his office going over the invoices of the past few months when Pam; his child and second in command came barging in with her hands on her hips and a smirk that immediatly drew all his attention on her:_

_"Something you want too share Pamela?"_

_Not before you promise to buy me the knew fall Prada line, if its true she said._

_Eric gave her a piercing look and replied" spit it out I'm not in the mood for this, I've been doing paperwork for the last hour"_

_Okay don't be such a grouch you're going to love this. she replied in her usaull sarcastic tone._

_"Pam!"_

_Oh alright, so you remember that new waitress Hadley? she asked him, he nodded his head. Okay well last night her car broke down so I offered her a lift, turns out she lives in some shit hole called Bon Temps with her grandmother and her four year old son Hunter. So anyway when I got their I decided I was a little peckish so I glamoured her into inviting me inside and to her room anyway she complied of course, hmph like she had a choice. When we got inside the house the boy was waiting for us and he immediatly starting yelling 'I can't hear you'' I can't hear you' and then the little brat started running in circles around me and that was when Hadley intervened and tried to calm the boy down claiming he was gonna wake 'gran' up and the boy stopped but he kept on reapeting those words and I was really starting to get pissed so I grabbed the boy by the shoulders and tried to glamour him..._

_"Wait what do you mean tried?"_

_Well if you would stop interupting! she said irrtated by the interuption._

_"Continue" he sais with a wave of his hand._

_Anyway, I tried to glamour him but it didn't work. So I tried again using more force when the boy asked if I and I repeat" if I was tickeling his brain with my magic mind trick" and by this time Hadley was going on about how the boy was very imaginative but it was clear they way her hands were shaking she was lying and that their was something she obivisly didn't want me to know, so I glamoured her before she rescinded my invatation. The boy got scared and tried to go get his grandmother but I blocked his way and then I convinced him that I was his mommy's friend or else she wouldn't have invited me in and that I had only glamoured her so that we could talk, after he calmed down I lead him over to the couch asked him some non threating questions trying to get him to warm up to me... but she didn't get to finish because she was interupted by a booming laugh that bounced off the walls of Erics office._

_"warm up to you" he manged to get out between laughs... " thats the funniest thing I've ever heard, you attempting to get a child to trust YOU" he laughed again" you hate children and trust me it shows"_

_Do you want to hear it or not I don't have much more time to explain, were supposed to be there soon: she said she saw that he was about to interupt again and cut him off with a withering look he mearly held his hands up in surrender, holding back another laugh._

_So yes after I got the boy to trust me, which I did thank you very much, I asked him what he had meant by 'I can't hear you' he told me that it was a secret and that his mommy got mad when he told \_  
><em>people, I told him that we, you and I, were going to help them but we couldn't do that unless he told me his secret. It was obvious he still wasn't that sure of me so I decided to try a different approach,<em>  
><em>I told him that his mom would be happier if we could help him, it seemed to convince him that he could tell me. He leaned over and whispered in my ear that he could hear people's thoughts but he couldn't control it, so he often answered people's questions before they asked them or sometimes he would yell at them cause they would think mean things and then they would say that he was crazy just like his aunt Sookie used to be before she disappered. Needless to say he got very upset after that and started leaking all over the place; she finished sounding quite peterbed.<em>

_Eric considered what Pam had just told him in comlete silence, he didn't quite know what to say, he had a telepath living in his area but this of course wasn't the problem. No the problem was that the boy wasn't very old and had yet to be able to control it, they could of course help him learn to control it but there was still the AVL to consider, this situation would have a lot of red tape now that they were out of the coffin. Before the great revalation two years ago it wouldn've been a problem, they would've simply removed the boy from his home and trained him to their liking but now they were out in the open they had to play by the rules and that meant no kidnapping little was personaly why he hated the great revalation it made his job so much more complicated than before, of course kidnapping was still an option but definatly the last resort. Pam had said Hadley lived with her grandmother in a small town that would mean everybody new everybody their and they would definatly notice if the boy was gone and he also seemed to remember something about an aunt Sookie that had disapeared, who the town had compared him to, which would imply that she also had the gift of telepathy. This was something else that would get in the way if they had to take the boy, it would be extremly unlikely that two of this womens grandchildren would disapear in the same town, especi ally after his mother had started working at fangtasia, people would most likely start making accusations of the vampires in the area. He couldn't risk that happening, Sophie-ann would all over his arse if they did and he really didn't want that she was annoying enough. He would look into the girls disapearence just to make sure a another vampire hadn't been involved, perhaps he could use this as a way in with the grandmother or perhaps Hadley herself , surely she would want to know if their was a chance her sister was alive, though he found it extremly unlikely this was the case as_ _their had been no talk of a telepath in any kingdom for over a two hundred years, telepaths were extremly rare. But now, he had one and a bargining chip to get Sophie-ann off his back._  
><em>The easist way to get acess to the boy would be to offer Hadley a large some of money and she would take it, they always did. Or he would glamour her into taking it.<em>

_He looked back at Pam and noticed her glancing at the clock, ahh she said they would late that must mean she had arranged a meeting for him to see for himself. He had taught her well, if the this turned out to be correct he would definatly get her the fall line, she deserved it, god knows their wasn't a day that had gone buy that he had regreted turning her and he doubted their ever would be. He rose from his chair and put his leather jacket on, grabbed his car keys and ushered her out the door, he quickly went to tell Long Shadow that he and Pam had area business to run so he had reign over the bar._

**(the first meeting)**

Pam had had to give directions to the house and also warned him not to attempt to drive the corvette down the driveway or he would ruin the underneath because of the state of the driveway, infact most of the house was in need of repair, another reason they would take the money. The arrived at the entry of the drive and Eric parked, they then made their way to the front door and he knocked three times before an elderly women answered. The meeting had gone well he had answered all of Adele's questions and he did notice that only Adele had had questions for him and not Hadley who seemed more than willing to have the boy taken off her hands even though she did a good job of hiding it, he had marveled that she would perhaps make a good vampire but she was much to easy for his liking. The boy, Hunter had seemed excited at the idea of someone being able to help him with his gift and he could even tell from the way Adele's eyes lite up that, that would make her very happy but he could also see that she didn't trust him, he had an eary feeling that Adele had been around a supe or two in her time, perhaps even was one herself even though he hadn't smelt anything unusual it didn't mean she wasn't. Yes he would have to be very careful around her but other than that he had actually quite liked her, she seemed like a genuilly good person and it was easy to see how much she cared for Hunter unlike his mother who had spent the entire evening flirting with Pam even though it was her sons future the were discussing. Eric had decided that evening on the drive back to Shreveport that he would do everything in his power too make sure the boy wasn't removed from Adele's care, he hadn't ended up asking about Sookie instead deciding he would do it the next night when he went to see them. He had a feeling it was going to be an intresting conversation.

**(present night- second meeting)**

When Adele answered the door she didn't seem suprised to see him even though he hadn't mentioned he'd be returning this evening, she invited him in and took a seat at the dinning room table and indicated he should as well. She offered him a True Blood and he accepted, he let his senses out and found Hunter in bed asleep lightly snoring, once she was again seated at the table she turned her questioning gaze upon him obivisly waiting for him to start, he decided to start off easy and then get too Sookie.

Adele how have been -" I'm well Mr Northman and yourself?"

I'm fine and please call me Eric, I realise it hasn't been long and its okay if you haven't reached a decision yet but I'm curious to know how you stand on me helping Hunter?

"Shouldn't you be asking Hadley?" - I mean no offence to your granddaughter Adele but I honestly don't think she should be the one to make this decision, do you?

"No I suppose not, she never has been very good at taking responsiblity, in truth, Hadley has only just come back into Hunters life."

What do you mean? - "she left Hunter with me when he was only six months old, I didn't hear from again until she turned up hear just a little over six months ago, she told me she sorry for whats she had done and that she wanted to be apart of his life, what she did was very wrong but I have lost enough of my family to last three life times. I will not lose another."

Eric watched as a tear escaped her eye and wondered just how many people this women had lost. It made sense now why Hadley hadn't seemed intrested the night before. She hadn't had time to form that mothers bond with the child and Eric couldn't help but think Hunter would be better off if they didn't, he was much better off with Adele than her. He would make sure Adele was the one compen sated for Hunter. He decided that now was a good time to ask about the girl.

"Adele their is something I need to ask you about?" she nodded her head as a sign for him to continue." Hunter mentioned to Pam that the people in town refer to him as crazy like they did his aunt before she went missing, can you tell me about that?" He watched helplessly as more tears spilled from her eyes he'd never been comfortable in front of crying women but this was different he found himself wanting to comfort her but not knowing how, he also felt bad for bringing up the subject but he had to know.

"Sookie was my son Corbett second child, it became obivbious at an early age that Sookie was different she never liked to be touched or held, when she went to kindergarten she would answer people before they said anything or get upset about things she heard, people became weary of her. Her mother took her to the doctors they ran tests butt in the end just sais that she was very intuitive , poor thing couldn't control it. When she went to school it became excedingly more hard for her, the larger the crowd the worse it was. Not even her own mother believed her, her father tried to help her but he didn't know how, in the end it got so bad that they wouldn't hold her hand or tuck her into to bed, hug her or hold her when she needed comforting. Sookie had been spending more and more time here, she knew I wasn't afraid of her or thought she was crazy like everyone else did. They were really just scared of her, afraid she would know their secrets. One day Corbett and Michelle dropped her older brother Jason off so they could spend some time togther they never made it back, they were killed in a flash flood that night. I took them both in and raised them as if they were my own. By the time Sookie was ten she was getting better at blocking the thoughts out, it was only when she became emotional that she would have difficulty.

My daughter Linda died that year, Hadley's mother and she came to live with me as well her and Sookie had never really gotten along. Hadley was a popular girl in school and a cheerleader, not very bright if I'm honest but Sookie was so smart she loved to read and dance, she was the most beautiful dancer, I did everything I could to make sure those children were loved happy and safe. I should've done more." Eric watched her take a deep breath and try to calm herself we were likely getting to the bad part, so Eric did the only thing he could think to do he got up gave her a hug something he hadn't done in more than three hundred years. He sat back down but made sure to keep hold of her hand and rubbed a soothing circulier motion on it. For the first time nearly a thousand years he felt sorry, he felt guilt for making this wonderful women relive something that had caused her pain, he wished there was some way he could give her granddaughter back.

"We do not have to..." - No its fine I want to. Sookie was only fifeeen when it happened, she had dance class after school and she always rode her bike home. She'd been held up in detension for being disruptful in class, it would've been already dark when she left dance lessons, she never came home that night. I waited and when she wasn't back by 8:oopm I drove around looking for her thinking she was hurt but I didn't find her, I contacted the Sheriff. They found her bike along... along with some blood in a ditch... and her back pack but they never found her."

She was full on crying by now, she took another breath and eric thought about stopping her but decided she had been holding in to this for to long and she needed to let it go." She was declared dead three months later when nothing new had surfuced, I didn't blame them, their was nothing to go on in the first place. She's been gone eleven years now, she would've been twenty- six in october."

'Thank you for telling me I know that must' ve been very difficult for you. "-Thats alright, but I am curious as to why you asked?she said.

Given her ability I wanted to make sure it hadn't been a vampire that had taken her. -" And now you know, what do you believe happened to her" she said with hope in her eyes.

"I honestly don't know. It is very doubtful that it was a vampire, but the attack was after the sun had set so I'm afraid I can not rule it out." - If it was do you think there's a chance she may still be alive?

He found himself not wanting too answer her so she would have hope but at the same time he felt she deserved to know the truth. He decided to go with the latter.

"If she was taken by a vampire for her ability it is doubtful she is still human, but she may be a vampire telepaths are very rare, it would be the wisest thing to do. If she was taken for other... reasons then I doubt she is alive, she would've been drained long ago and it would have been for the best, being a pet to a vampire unwillingly is no way to live. Its getting late and you should get some rest, I promise you I will look into this when I rise tommorow and see if their was something the police missed"

"Thank you, reason tells me that she died long ago, but thank you anyway. And I believe I've made my decision regarding Hunter, my answer is yes I would like for you to help." - Thank you I will start first thing Monday evening, let him enjoy the weekend oh and hear is my cell phone number should you need anything else he said handing him a card with the numbeer on it. "Have a good weekend Mrs Stackhouse." he kissed her on the chick and made his way towards the door wanting to be out of this house and away from these strang feelings he was having as fast as he could, but she stopped him by asking him to wait a minute. So their he stood all 6'5 feet of him in a door way in some shit hole town waiting for an old women, why? Why was he not in his bar right now finding another feed before he went to rest? Because she had asked him to wait their. And because after sitting with this women for a few hours and observing her, he felt like she was familier somehow to him.

She returned moments later with a photo in her hand, when he raised an eyebrow at her she laughed, it was a sound much better than her crying, she told him she wanted him to have a photo of Sookie so he would see her as a person, as the bright beautiful young girl she had been. When she handed him the photo he honestly thought he had a heartattack. it wasn't possible. He couldn't take his eyes off the photo before him, it was her. He quickly schooled his features hoping Adele hadn't seen the look of suprise and astonishment that surely must of crossed his face, he said goodnight and rushed out the back door towards his car.

His mind was racing a million miles a minute as he drove, he couldn't even see his surrounding, he heard his phone ringing and immediatly knew it was Pam she would've felt all of his conflicting emotions He just couldn't get his mind around it, he had so many questions. Why hadn't Godric told him? Did Godric even know? What was he going to do? Should he see Godric? Talk to him?Should he tell Pam? Yes he would tell Pam, she would know what he should do and he needed to vent. He quickly sent Pam a text telling her to meet him at his house in Shreveport immediatly. With his new sense of purpose he was able to think more clearly and finally make sense of the jumbled mess that was his thoughts. Sookie Stackhouse was a alive. She was not only blood bonded to his maker but also his vampire child and Eric's blood sister. She currently resided in Dallas with Godric. Her ability must have been kept secret. He also realised Adele could get her granddaughter back. And he would have his answers very soon, he would leave for Dallas after sunset tommorow. He was sure of one thing though, Godric had been keeping many secrets from him and he wasn't sure he wanted to know why!

**A/N;Hey if you like it please review there will be more to come. More action in second chapter! Thank You**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey sorry it has taken me so long for an update but I had the flu and a project due for school. I'm really grateful for everyone who reviewed thanks so much. And thank you to everyone who added me to there story alert and to there Favourites story/Author. The first chapter I wrote on a whim and it paid off.**

**I wrote this in kind of a hurry but I wanted to get it posted, I did proof read it but I'm sure their are still mistakes I missed, so sorry about that. I do have the next chapter outlined already so that will be up in a few days hopefully. And I'm open to any suggestions or idea's. Thanks for reading you make me happy.**

**I own nothing! It all belongs and the people who made True Blood happen**.

Eric POV

Eric touched down outside his makers house in Dallas just a little after seven, he'd left Shreveport as soon as the sun had set. Logically he new Godric already felt his presence but he just couldn't bring himself to go inside yet, he needed a minute with his thoughts. His conversation with Pam hadn't been very helpful, as she had never actually met Sookie or (Summer) as she went buy these days, are yet another question; why did Godric change her name? Yes Sookie was unusal but it wasn't like she would've been enrolling in high school, so why change her name unless he was trying to hide her?  
>He sighed and shook his long maine of blonde hair out of the pony tail he'd put it in to fly, it would just get in his face if he didn't. He knew if he went in there demanding answers as to why; Godric had been in his area without checking in, why he had lied about how he came about turning Summ... Sookie, did he know about her telepathy when he changed her, did the King of Texas know? He would have to start gently or he wouldn't get any where. As he walked towards the front door of Godrics nest he remembered the last time he had walked this path, the first time he had seen her:<p>

_(flashback- eight years ago.)_

Godric had called him several nights ago requesting his presence in Dallas. This in itself was rather unusal as they hadn't seen each other in almost eighty years, yes they had talked on the telephone and would write every decade or so but other than that they had drifted cause of this was simple, time, they had once shared an unbreakable bond that not even the true death could seperate, but now they lead seperate lives, went different ways. Eric contributed this to Godric, his maker wasn't the same, he had witnessed the change of him being a ferocious warrior too someone who shied away from the blood shed, it was like he had suddenly gained a conscience. He had denied it at first, put it down to his makers age, but even he couldn't turn a deaf ear to the stories and rumors of what a humanaterium Godric had become, a human lover or the speculation that he would soon meet the sun because he felt they didn't belong here. Eric wouldn't know anything about having a conscience and he certainly never felt guilty for his behavour to the humans. They were the lesser species, it was their job to get on their knee's and please them besides its not like they would remember it and they needed to eat, he really didn't see where the problem lay. but he wasn't nearly three thousand years old, he hadn't seen all that Godric had been witness too. He wondered idly whether he would feel this way in another fifteen hundred years, probely not.

He was greeted at the door of Godrics residence by Isobel Godrics second in command and led to the main lounge area where there were a few other vaampires who looked up and nodded in greeting as was there custom. He spotted Godric on a love seat off to the side of the room with a cute blonde girl perched on his lap, he said girl because she couldn't have been more than sixteen, back in his day she would've been married off by now but these days she would be considered a minor. Jailbait as the Americans would say. She was certainly attractive enough though, from what he could see of her anyway. He could see from the way Godric was looking at her that his maker was attached to this girl, perhaps she was his pet? But that didn't make any sense, as far as he knew Godric had never kept pets, he rarely ever took lovers as it was, maybe he'd turned a new leaf? Perhaps he had decided to indulge in all the sinful pleasures this world had to offer before he threw all away or maybe she was just dinner he would find out soon enough, he then realised that as he'd been contemplating the girl Godric had noticed his presence. He quickly stepped forward and bowed to show his respect, it was then that the girl turned around and Eric saw with certain shock that not only was she more beautiful that he'd first thought, she also had fangs that were peaking out from her upper lip, when she noticed his gase she frowned at him then retracted them obivisly she was confused as to why he was staring at her fangs. She gave him a smile and whispered something in Godrics ear that was to low for him to hear, whatever it was it made Godric smile, he watched as he kissed her on the cheeck and then she disappered into the house somewhere. He turned his attention back to Godric, his presence was as dominating as it had always been even though he wasn't that impressive in size, he was roughly 5'8 in height, slim but muscular, blue-grey eyes, strong facial features and covered in tribul tattoos, that he didn't know the meaning of, he'd asked Godric many times what they meant but Godrics reply had been simple " they were done along time ago, it no longer matters what they mean", he'd left it at that. No it wasn't Godrics physical appearence that was intimidating though he could certainly hold his own in a fight, it was his age. Being that old was a big thing in our world and he was the oldest vampire in the country and most surrounding it. It gave him the advantage of being stronger and faster than everyone else and it got him the respect every being in his presence whether it was a vampire King or were packmaster, demons and even fairies who were usually disgusted with everyone but their own kind. And it also gave Eric a huge advantage, even though few knew of his connection to Godric, the ones who knew for instance a certain ginger bitch vampire Queen that he ruled under knew that if they messed or tried to harm him in any way they would suffer the true death at his makers wrath. All this thinking of course had only taken moments to go through in his head so Godric had only just acknowledged him by offering him the chair across from him Eric took it;

"Eric how have you been and Pam? "- I have been busy with my area and Pam has been busy, I decided to open a supe bar mostly for vampires Fangtasia , I made her co-owner, it is also a good place to feed in a contained area, I also run my shrieff duties out of there. And yourself, I'm going to assume you didn't bring me hear to catch up?

"Always straight to the point, your right I didn't bring you hear to'catch up' though I am intrested in how your dealings with Sophie-ann are going, I brought you here because their is something I wish to share with you and I am unsure of what your reaction will be. I'm hoping you will be happy for me but the realist in me tends to doubt it."

Now he was intrigued what could Godric want his approval of, and why did it really matter, Godric was his maker it wasn't his place to question him. Eric tried to determine what the emotion behind Godrics words but discovered the connection blocked, this made him frown usually when they were together Godric let their connection open up unlike when they were apart when he kept closed so they could have there privacy, like he did with Pam. Godric was studying him with an apprehensive eye, whatever it was he wanted tell him must have been of importance cause Eric had never seen him like this, he decided that whatever it was he would support his maker however hecould. With this in mind he sat back in his chair stretched his legs out in front of him to show he was ready to listen, he looked back and saw Godric looking across the room he craned his head around to see what he was looking at. It was the girl, she was standing by the window talking to Stan, from this angle he could see her more clearly and what a sight. he could see why his maker was attracted to her even though vampire relationships were frowned upon, hell he'd go a round with her. She had long blonde hair that hung halfway down her back in loose curls, 5'5 but legs that could still wrap around you, blue eyes that shone like sea he had once sailed, lovely curvy hips and god had been extremely generous with her breasts of course he couldn't be sure as they were covered with offending fabric but he was pretty certain they would be in his top 10 and he'd seen A LOT. The perfection of her body was finished off with a pretty face, a cute nose and last but certainly not least a beautiful smile that made her look like an angel and showed her dimples. She had definatly been turned at a good time. He could understand now why he had mistaken her for a human, vampires have a natural glow thats gets stronger with age its also invisable to humans when eric saw her she didn't glow like a vampire, her glow seemed to be more dimmer and less noticable almost like her skin had absorbed it. He had a feeling she had spent copius amonts of time in the sun when she was human, if you have a tan when your human it fades after a few months like his had, though her skin was a beautiful pale ivory it still gave off a light tinture of brown as if she still sunbathed ( impossible ) but thats what it looked liked. He wondered idly what her name was it seemed wrong that he didn't know, when he had thought this she turned and looked at him and there was that smile again, he couldn't remember ever seeing a vampire smile so much as if she heard what he was thinking she stopped smiling and turned away from him back to her conversation with Stan. He shoock his head trying to get these ramblings out of it and back to the conversation they should be having, as he looked over to Godric who was still occuping his time by staring at the girl, he realised with some amusement that the smallest creature in the room had the attention of the two oldest beings in the country and she wasn't even within arms reach at this he couldn't help but laugh scaring quite a few of the other vampires in the process but as Godric met his eyes Eric knew he under- stood. Realising they weren't going to accomplish anything in the same room as her they got up and walked out of the room together and out into the backyard, they ended up sitting side by side under the gaezbo staring at fish swimming in their pond, he wondered whose idea that had been.

He had forgotten the peace he felt in his makers presence, when they were apart it was like his blood was full of restless bees that swarming were about trying to get out but when he was with him they were calm and vibrating together like they were singing, he was at peace. It felt like he'd been in Dallas for hours when in reality it had only been twenty minutes.

"Have you ever loved anyone Eric?" - the question caught him so off guard he wasn't sure what to say. - How am I suppose to answer that?

"trufully would be nice." Eric sighed and thought about the question, had he ever loved someone?

"I never really spent time enough time with my human wife to know her very well. I created Pam wanting compaionship and I suppose we have had a good relationship even if she is a spoiled little bitch sometimes, I consider her my best friend and hold her in high esteem but love... no I wouldn't say I love her. You and I walked this earth together for nearly five hundred years we saw unspeakable things, we did things to other people and we do not feel guilt over them because in truth we just dont care. We are monsters Godric, the stuff of nightmares, how could we have it in us to love? I have never loved anything because I cant, just like we cant walk in the sun God forbids it, besides what do we need all that comment and gooey stuff for when we have lust and pleasure we dont need anything else, besides are you forgetting that you taught me survival is the only thing that matters."

" I believe we can love Eric we just don't allow ourselves too, it would be a weakness that others would exploit. Your right I taught you survival or death and I still believe that, but what about whats inbetween. And you were wrong I do fell guilt it just took me awhile to know what it was and when I did I sought redemption, your right I didn't deserve it but I hoped for it. I asked God to send me a sign that I was meant to be here, that my time was not over and then I waited..."

"Why are we having this conversation? eric said interupting what Godric had been about to say. Godric didn't say anything just pulled a photo out of his back pocket and handed it to Eric. It was the girl but it wasn't, their was something different about her in the photo he just couldn't put his finger on it. And still Godric said nothing. This girl... and he really had to learn her name, there was something diff-  
>erent about, other than the fact his maker seemed to be infatuated with her. Their was an otherness about her like their was something lurking beneth the surface just begging to come out and he didn't think it was her inner sex kitten. He sighed trying to figure out what his maker obivisly couldn't put into words. He had asked about love, eric had asked him why, Godric had given him a photo... He was in love with the girl... was that it. Surely not but then again perhaps this was what Godric needed, he was depressed, the girl was a distraction, it could work and so long as she kept him happy and alive. And that was all he cared about and in time Godric would tire of her and this rediculous notion that we should love, the girl would most likely move onto somewhere else and Godric would forget her. Yes this was a sound possiblity but it just didn't seem right, there was something bugging him, things didn't add up of course things didn't add up he didn't have all the facts. But there was something else... something about the photo. He looked at it again nothing out of the ordinary she was smiling looking at the camera showing her all her teeth, her eyes alite with excitment, infact she was standing in the same gazebo they were sitting in now except their was something different about it. It was daylight! The sun was shining down on her, she was human and by the looks of it turned not long after it was taken as she looked the exact same now only minus the tan. This would mean she knew Godric before she was turned, perhaps she had been his pet after all... but then how had she become a vampire.<p>

The answer was so simple yet it hit him with such force if he been hadn't been siting down it would've knocked him over. Godric had turned her but why? Eric was the only child he had ever created why would he make another? What was so special about her, on the bright side he probaly didn't love her just felt great affection for her like most makers do their children, so there was an upside his maker wasn't losing his sanity. He still couldn't believe it, he needed Godric to confirm it.

Who's the girl? - " I thought you might be able to figure it out, her name is Summer Hale we met when she was fifteen."

And what you turned her on a whim? eric said sarcasticlly - "No we met purly by accident I found a friend in her I was lonely, I didn't see any harm in it so I started visiting her but one day she had bit her lip, her blood smelled divine and I hadn't feed in a while, my fangs came down before I could stop them and then she knew. I knew what had to be done, I planned to not see her but the plan changed when I discovered she could not be glamoured ( at this Eric stiffened and his back straightened), I did not wish to kill her so I took her back to my house until I could figure out what to do. Suprisingly she didn't hate me like I had expected her too. I was out one evening when she was attacked by another vampire by the time Isobel got their she was almost drained so I gave her my blood and claimed her as mine. A few weeks later we became lovers and during sex we accidently exchanged blood twice but I didn't care I wanted to be connected to her . By this point it was like my life evovled around her everything I did became about her, I was obsessed or paranoid take your pick, I started locking her up during the day I was convinced something would happen to her, I suffocated her. And of course being fifteen she rebeled so we made a deal. If she consented to the third blood exchange I would let her out during the day with bodyguards, she accepted and we completed the blood ritual this meant I had to keep up my side of the bargin, so I let her go. I can't even put it into words what its like, being tied to someone so completely its different from our bond, it was like her blood kept me alive and mine hers. I felt alive for the first time in so long, she was my redemption Eric, the sign that God gave me to live. I didn't plan on turning her so soon but... it became, it became nesscery."

Eric couldn't believe it his maker had exposed our kind in front of her, kidnapped her, fallen in love with her and now she was his child "This is insanity" he said.

"Our exsistence is insanity. Why do you find it so hard to believe we can love?" - Eric sighed he really didn't like this conversation.

"I didn't say we physically couldn't love just that, just that we...(he sighed again he seemed to be doing that alot tonight.) Why her, whats so special about her?"

" Their's nothing partically special about her, she's no different from other humans I imagine, it was just her. She's beautiful and smart and kind and human, everything she does is so human even now. Why not her?"

"because she's beneth you, she hasn't lived, she's not extrodinary and she's just going to use you to get what she wants , AND BECAUSE SHE'S NOT WORTHY OF YOU "he shouted, next thing he knew he was pinned up against the wall of the gazebo and it craked under his weight and the force of which his body had hit it. Godric had his fangs bared at him and was growling and Eric realised he couldn't have said something worse than that even if he tried. Eric had seen him do this many times but never to him.

"What makes YOU so special, its not like you earned becoming my child, you didn't work for it, it was just handed to you. You won't any more worthy than her, you certainly weren't a better human being " godric said in a deadley calm voice." AND YOU AREN'T ANYMORE WORTHY NOW" and with that he realesed him and turned away. He hadn't wanted it to go this way but deep down he knew Eric wouldn't understand. He thought vampires were the supurior beings, they weren't godric knew that for a fact and someday so would he.

Eric was speechless Godric's words had stung him a way he didn't think anything could. But before he could dwell on it the women in question made an appeirence, she looked unsure whether to approach or not but she went to Godric and took his hand in her own. She did the smiling thing again( but now eric was immune to her) and said "so going that well huh?". Neither of us said anything and the silence seem to make her uncomfortable, good Eric thought she should be, this was her fault anyway. She had now, whether intensional or not, had driven a wedge between him and his maker and he didn't like it one bit. Eric was brought out of his thoughts when the gi... when Summer came and stood in front of him, now the glare he sent her way would've sent most people running but she stood her ground refusing to be intimadated by him and stuck her chin out stubburnly.

her-"We haven't been officialy introduced I'm Summer Hale and you must be Erik the norsemen, its so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you Godric talks about you all the time."

me - Silence

her- " so how long are you in Dallas for?"

me- "actually I think I'll be heading back tonight and on that note I should be leaving, I have business in area five to tend too. It was a pleasure to meet you Summer I'm sure will see more of each other in the future." He turned towards Godric and gave a bow as a sign that he was sorry but he wasn't going to aplogize and took to the sky without waiting for Godric to acknowledge him. He didn't turn and look back, he didn't want see what he was sure would be Godric comforting the girl or vice-vercer .

_( end flashback)_

He hadn't heard from Godric since that night and now here he was walking that same path up to the front door that he had then, it hadn't changed. When he knocked on the door it was a fanbanger that answered the door, in a way he was kind of thankful it hadn't been Isobel, it gave him hope that this meeting would have a different ending than the last one. The women was looking him up and down pleased with what she saw, Eric gave her a once over too and was also pleased with what he saw, he decided he would find her later, he hadn't eaten before he left in truth he just wanted to get this over and done with. He asked the girl what her name was she told him it was Meredith.

"well... Meredith I'm here to see Godric its very important could you get him for me? eric said putting as much lust in his voice as he could, it always made them more helpful when they thought they would be rewarded and this one was definatly going to be.

Go... Godric, um were not supposed to talk to him unless he summons us but I could ask Stan to, um do you have an appointment Mr..." - "Northman Eric Northman the shrieff of area five. And no I dont have an appointment but I'm sure it won't be a problem he said giving her his most dazzling smile.

"Sure okay oh come in, stay here and I'll go get Stan." Eric did as he was told and waited by the door, several minutes later Stan was infront of him alone the girl had not come back.

"What the fuck do you want?" - I'm here to Godric. - "Yeah well you dont have an appointment.. "- I'm sure it won't be a problem. - "huh.. well will see about that, cause the way I heard it you two didn't part on the best of terms and besides... " but he didn't get to finish because Isobel came up behind him and cut him off. Finally.

" Stan I'll handle this..( she turned to him her stance was hostile, as if she wanted fight him instead of coversing civily with one another like they had always done). "I'm afraid Godric is tied up for the night and wont be able to see you until tommorow night, you can come here straight after sunset, I'll call Hotel Cammila and tell them to expect you it will be on us of course for the inconvience." Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing, as a matter a fact he didn't. He'd must've done something to gripe these two he would just clear this with Godric himself.

" I'll just clear this with Godric, if you don't mind."- Actually I do and so would Godric, where do you think my orders came from? Do you think I am lying when I have nothing to gain from doing so?

She was right of course she had nothing to gain from lying to him and really he didn't wanna cause a scene so. Of course he could go find Godric himself and explain the importance that they talk, there was nothing these two could physically do to stop him but that wouldn't help the situation and he needed to get in favour with Godric, as their relationship was perhaps more fragile than he thought, espec-  
>ially if Godric was refusing to see him or make time, as he had never done so in the past. So he gave a nod to the two vampires infront of him, turned and walked out the door, then took to the sky to find the hotel he would be staying at overnight. When he arrived the was a room waiting for him. He texted to inform her of the roadblock he had incured and ordered a suit to be waiting for him when he rose the next night, he hadn't thought to bring clothes with him after there last meeting. So things hadn't gone to plan so far, was that a sign of things to come or just bad timing he wasn't sure but he had a lot of time to think before the sun would take him to his rest, he wouldn't feed, just sit here and enjoy a rare solitude in silence.<p>

**I think I'm going to do the next chapter in Godrics POV. What do you think? **

**Please Review!**


	3. AN please read

I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I have a few issues going on that will be dealt with very soon if I have anything to say about it. Now as for this message I do have about 1,500 words written for chapter three. Godrics POV as promised, but its no where near finished. However as I don't know if I'll have time to finish it in the next week or possibly two and I really do feel bad about that ,I could post it as is and leave it as a to be continued... but its your choice readers! So please let me know.

And I would say thanks for staying with me, but I've yet to discover if I'm not deserted! TTFN 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Again I'm so sorry for the wait and I will have the next part up as soon as I can. And thank you so much to everyone who let me know your still there. Thanks. TTFN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Godric pov- Part one<strong>

I have walked this earth for more than two thousand years, I have seen the world and all its inhabitants at its most savage and bloody, but I have also seen them demonstraite grace and honour. My name is Godric I am a vampire and I was ready to end it all til I found her. I don't know if I can explain it in words. How could I tell you that nothing I have ever experienced compares to being with her, no sensation or place and no blood could certainly compare to hers. It was surely the most purely divine essence in exsistence and it had been all his, well until she became a vampire anyway then she mostly had his blood in her. Oh how he cherished his beloveded Sookie, that was her name how unique and beautiful it was just like her, one of a kind. No he doesn't know how to explain her but he figures a good place to try would be at the beggining.

He'd been so bored with his undead life for such a long time and one night he'd just gone for a walk, that was all, just popped out for stroll. Okay so maybe most strolls don't last for two nights sraight but he had nothing better to do, that was when he found her though. Their he was wondering aimlessly near Shreveport weighing the pros and cons of going to see his child Eric when something in the corner of his vision caught his attention. If he was honest with himself it was the first time he'd really taken in his surroundings, he was standing in a quiet street in what looked to be a small town there were small little shops on each side of the street; bakery, post office, lauderette, clothing stores, shoe shops, a little book shop, bank, dry cleaners, cafe and a little dance studio on the corner of the street, the thing that had caught his attention. It wasn't the shop itself that had caught his attention but the girl he could see dancing in the window, he says girl but he should say angel, it was if her feet weren't even touching the ground. By now his face was almost touching the glass and he could see clearly into the dance studio, their were three other girls in the room as well but they seemed to be keeping there distance from the angel that was still seemingly floating across the floor, ahh... they must be in awe of her, yes that must be the reason they keep their distance.

By the time twenty minutes had past he had been able to view her from every angle, she had long straight legs that were very tanned, beautiful blonde hair that would revial his childs- not that he'd ever tell him- and a trim but firm waist line with curves in the right places and last but not least were the deep blue eyes he'd only been able to get a glimpse at that were now currently burning a hole at his reflection in the window.  
>Godric being surprised( not the easiest thing to do that) by this jumped back, he realised he had just been caught ogeling her and needed to do something but nothing came to mind and the girl was starting to get a peculiar look on her face, so he done the first thing that had come to mind at the time, he'd waved.<p>

Had he actually just waved at her? It seemed an awefully lot like he had as the girl was now waving back with a smile upon her delicate lips. Well perhaps not such a bad move after all. Still he could think of a thousand different things he would've rather done, but the question was what should he do now? They were currently just starring at each other through the glass, he wondered if the girl was pondering the same thing. Should he go in, introduce himself,no. Maybe just continue to watch her dance and then wait till she came out, but just then an elder women came out of the back room and looked curiously at the girl whose gase was firmly fixed on me, he could see her next move before she did it so he quickly moved out of the line of sight before he could be spotted. With his back planted firmly against the brick wall next to the window he was out of sight, but that also mean't he couldn't see **HER**, damn it all! But as he was cursing his lack of a ability to think around the girl that could have prevented this, he felt his leg vibrate!

How strange... he hadn't had an experience like this since the 70s when he'd fed off some girl that had been on something they called LSD, whatever that was. He hadn't been right for days and since then had steered clear of that kind of crowd. Hmm their it was again perhaps it was the opiset? He hadn't fed in quite some time, perhaps these were delusions but then again he'd gone longer without food during the wars why would it affect him now? It was then he remembered the big rectengula grey thing Isobel had given him some months earlier and told him to take it wherever he went when he'd asked her why she'd mearly replied it would give her peace of mind when he went walk about again. Perhaps it was some kind of locating device, was that it? To be fair he'd never really looked at it, when he rose and dressed for the evening he put it in his pocket and when he went to rest he put it on his bed side table, well theirs no time like the present he thought as he cautiously pulled then device out of his pocket. It was infact vibrating and the tiny screen was lighting up for some reason it said ( incoming call) well... what did that mean? Someone was trying to call him on this tiny cordless piece of technology, surely not. Were humans really that advanced in their inventions I mean honestly its seems like only a few years ago that they sent their first telegraph hmmm... perhaps he should have paid more attention these past few decades. If someone was calling him it was most likely Isobel as she had given it to him, he should answer it but how, did it work the same as the other telephone? No it couldn't be the other one you just picked it up and the person was their speaking to you, he'd already picked up with no such . Well he didn't have all night to debate over this so he decided to press the button with the red phone on it and see what may happen and thats just what he did.

Now the good thing is, is that it stopped vibrating! The bad news, when he put the tiny speaker to his ear their was nobody there. Oh well. If it rings again he'd try the green phone next time. Now time to go back to watching the angel he decided but when he turned back to the window she wasn't in the room any longer. Where has she gone? The dance teacher was closing up the little dance studio on her own and as he didn't have a scent to go on he really didn't have an option. He walked past the window and around the corner where the door was located, good thing about small towns nobody locked their doors because of some bizzare notion that they were safe! Hmph, more like surrendering themselves and the great thing about street shops no invatation necessary, must be his lucky night. He walked through the door and across the studio floor without so much as a sound, the women was now in the back room. He gently grabbed her shoulder and spun her around quickly and pulled her into glamour. She immediatly relaxed.

"Where did the blonde girl go?"

"Home" she replied

"Her parents picked her up?" he said automatically assuming thats how she got home.

"No, she doesn't have parents, she lives with her grandmother out on hummingbird lane, but her grandmother doesn't drive so she walks home after dance practice because her brother won't pick her up."

When she said this Godric felt infuriated for several reasons, 1 she hadn't been here when he got back, 2 she was walking home alone,at night and last because her own brother wouldn't come and pick up his sister so she wouldn't have to walk home in the dark. He would be having a few words to this boy, but first he need to know which way Hummingbird lane was, she couldn't have had that much of a head start. After he got the directions he erased the women( Marys)memory and left her with a few hundred dollars for her help, he believed in rewarding hard work and then headed off in search of Hummingbird lane and the girl.

He found her of course, he'd eventually picked up the most tantalising scent and soon found her like a siren. She had been humming a tune to herself walking along a deserted road like she'd walked it a hundred times before and maybe she had. Its funny most young girls would hurry if they were walking home in the dark fearful of predators but this girl walked like she had all the time in the world. I had stayed amongest the trees watching her make her way home with giving no possible indication of my presence and yet it was like she new I was there. I know its immpossible and even if it was she showed no outward signs of fear but every now and then she would turn her head just a fraction in my direction like she new. Would that be so bad? The girl in question turned down a lane that eventually led to a driveway and then an old yellow farmhouse somehow, it was quite fitting for her. He almost forcefully stopped her from going inside as he wouldn't be able to see her anymore, but she had probaly been up since this morning and he didn't have the right to keep her from her rest, so he let her go and stood by the porch thinking about all that had happened in the last... 90minutes **WOW **it had felt like hours. Wait a minute something was pulling him from his thoughts ahh his pocket was vibrating again. Time too try the green button.

"Godric "said the voice that came out of the speaker. He hesitantly put his ear to the phone.

"Isobel is that you?" - " Yes sheriff it is, I am sorry to disturbe your... walk but the king has summoned you tommorow evening. Do I need to send a plane to come and get you?"

"Did the king mention what it was about?" - "No I'm sorry but it did sound important, why is there somewhere else you need to be, oh and you didn't answer whether or not you would need the plane?"

Was their somewhere else he was going to be? The king had summoned him and by law he was required to go but Isobel knowing him had humoured him, he always asked if it was important and put it off if he could but the question is, should he? No he should leave this place and the beautiful angel before he did something that he'd regret, before she got hurt or dragged into his world which would surely happen if he were to stay, yes he would leave and she would be happy.

"Isobel if I leave now I should make it back a few hours after sunset, I shall see you then."

"Yes Godric have a safe rest."

"I will. Oh and before I forget thank you for the portable telephone I shall have to get you to show me how to use it."

"Your very welcome Godric and I think Stan would have more luck with showing how to use that stupid contraption then I would. Goodbye"

He went to sat goodbye but she was already gone. He took one last look at the house and took to the sky,he was somewhere just outside of Dallas where he landed and scoured the woods to find a suitable place to go to ground. He found a lake with a very old oak tree just a few meters away, this place would do nicely. He was just prepairing to dig himself into it when he remembered something, he'd been trying not to think about her since he left but this question came so out of the blue he couldn't stop it; what was her name? He didn't know her name after all that, he hadn't occured to him to ask Mary and now he didn't know and with that he quicky emersed himself in dirt just as the sun rose over the lake.

**To be continued...**


	5. Help me!

To the good people out there,

RE: the desperate in need.

Help me my loyal followers, I need a push in the right direction. So please send me a PM of an idea of how Godric and Sookie meet up again. I promise the only thing I'll ever ask for again is a review. You have my word.

Also, I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year, I know it was better than mine as I was stuck babysitting a 3 year old. You have no excuse if you weren't doing _**That.**_

Oh, and if you wanna hear something ironic and funny, go to my profile.

Goodbye for now and wish me luck!

TTFN


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: A serious case of writers block and lack of time and inspiration are my excuse. I haven't even been able to get through the last few seasons of True blood and was sorely disappointed with how Charlene Harris ended her critically acclaimed Sookie Stackhouse series. However, that being said I have not given up writing and I hope you haven't given up on me! I can't even count on both hands the number of times I have sat at my desk blankly staring at the screen not able to write a thing. I just want to say how amazing those writers are who update frequently, and who finish their stories. You guys are fantastic.**

**And to all my amazing reviewers, you guys are what pulled me through, and if you keep sending me PM's and reviews for both criticism and praise - I'll know you're still interested and keep writing, how does that sound?**

Godric POV Part Two

The king had repeatedly called himself 'the king', that was about the gist of the meeting he had just attended. He, the 'king' had been a tyrant in his lecture to all the sheriffs of his kingdom that nothing was to be done about anything, without his absolute knowledge and authority on the matter. Godric thought this was rather absurd, and had he been in the right kind of mood he might have told the king this, and given him some advice on running a legion of vampires in a human world, but unfortunately for himself and the other sheriffs, he had not been in such a mood, which was probably fortunate for the king he thought with wry a smile.

The tenor of his thoughts was not lost him, he could not remember the last time he had been in such a carefree mood, a mood which had everything to do with his trip to Bon Temps, where he had neglected to visit his child, hopefully Erik had not sensed him in proximity and he would not have to explain himself. He knew that no other maker would ever consider explaining or justifying their actions to their child/ren, and that he and Erik had always had what most would consider a unconventional relationship between sire and sired but he was okay with that, he had never thought of altering it in any way that he could recall.

As if walked into his nest, he received some curious glances from the glamoured humans in the vicinity which wasn't unusual at all, he was an odd sight sometimes, as he did not always blend in with modern society, but tonight he thought he'd done rather well in his appearance. He had chosen a white tunic that covered most of his tribal tattoos and white trousers that were marginally more formal, for his meeting with the king. So what were they staring at…

Determined, though he not know why, he located Isobel, certain she would know, she had a lovely fashion sense, he thought, where he and most of the nest, tried to shy away from anything flashy, Isobel always dressed how she was comfortable which was usually involved a lot of bright-colours, and heels, and flashy jewelry to accessorize – he though she always looked splendid in her choice, though he never actually told her this – certain she must already know.

"Isobel, could you perhaps enlighten me as to why the humans feel the need to stare? I myself find no eligible reason."

She gave a curious glance herself, lingering on his feet, so he too let his eyes gaze there also. He couldn't find anything out of the ordinary though. So again he looked to Isobel for answers, and knowing him so well she didn't need to be asked twice and easily replied.

"they are staring because you are not wearing any shoes, and your feet are caked in dirt." Instead of looking offended as the humans did though, Isobel gave him an easy smile, before bowing her head and walking away.

He pondered her answer for a micro second, wondering where he had misplaced his sandals too, before a light bulb went off in his head, he had lost them the night before when he had immersed himself to dirt to go to ground for the day. To bad too, thought Godric, they were the only pair he owned. Being barefoot felt natural to him, he hadn't worn shoe for the first 1000yrs of his existence, covering his feet just felt unnatural, and he didn't really like to if he could help it. Having not have noticed he'd lost them though, was indeed strange, he was usually acutely aware of his person , he must have been more distracted then he had thought. And he knew exactly what thoughts they had been too, the girl and the mystery that was her Christian name, and possibly her last name as well, he hadn't thought of that before, what was her full name? He himself only had the one name, Godfrey, Godric had only been introduced for a change of style, by his child of course, who now called himself Eric Northman, instead of Erik the Norseman. Godric personally thought the original had more impact than the latter, but had gone along with both changes because honestly he didn't care.

A name, like beauty, is only in the eye of the beholder, not any man can see or know it, to some it would meaningless, to others it would be worthy of bowing down in reverence to – as everyone bowed down to him. He supposed, the name he used, would forever be known as his, it was his title, his history, his present and his future, for all the vampires knew that no other man would dare to use his name, it would only ever be his, and his alone. Sometimes it was a burden to live up to 2000yrs of history and reputation, he wondered if people really thought he would live another 2000yrs, to him it was absurd.

As far as he was concerned he had experienced all that there was, tasted and indulged in anyone and everyone, seen the world rise in revolution and bowed down to true Kings before they met their fate at his hands, why, because he could, and now he didn't want too. Now it was as if the world had grown old before his eyes, he'd seen its rise, and everything in-between, but he didn't wish to see its end, for mankind would surely destroy it soon. Though to be fair soon to him, was a few hundred years…

As if his tiresome thoughts had weakened him, he retired to his bedroom, and indeed that's what it was for all it contained was a bed, a wardrobe (that remained empty for the most part), a bedside table and lamp, and a shaded out window, that really was a security risk, but Godric refused to sleep in a windowless room if they would force him to have a room, it would be of his standard.

Resting on his bed waiting for dawn to come and go again, he was struck with a strange desire for tomorrow to be different somehow, like when he met that girl the evening before. It was a curious emotion for Godric, he could not rrember when he last desired for a difference in his life, even though it had become rather mundane over the last century – he had still been content with it, until now. Yes, he had decided it was time for something new, since he did not appear to be facing his true death at present, he would find something worthy to satisfy his desire for a change, and he had a feeling it wasn't a something, but rather a someone, that had evoked this notion, and with that he closed his eyes and went to rest, with a dancing figure beneath his eyelids, that was only his to see – Godric was unaware that his final thoughts were whispered aloud

"Goodnight my angel"

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉

The next evening Godric walked with purpose he had not possessed in a long while, he was looking through the gathering of humans and vampires that always took place without question as soon as the vampires rose from there sun induced slumber, mainly to feed, but most members of Godric's nest also had day men or woman. Someone to keep track of affairs during the day and run errands for them, they were kept studiously glamoured for obvious reason most of the time, with one exception, Scrooge. Godric was fairly certain that wasn't the human's real name, but that's what he was known as, so he didn't dispute it – Scrooge was Stan's day man, but he was also sometimes employed by other vampires, with Stan's permission, to track certain humans down with the purpose to gain something for said vampire. His un-altered knowledge of the vampire world made him useful and gave him an edge with other humans.

It was certainly rare to not glamour a human, who works for you, but it seemed to make Scrooge more loyal to them, for trusting him to keep their secrets, and if Stan, the vampire with the least amount of trust, trusted this one, he could too.

With this in mind, and tired of searching, honestly why were there so many humans here, he sat by the fire place waiting for the opportunity to flag down Stan or Isobel to retrieve Scrooge for him. He hadn't been waiting long when he saw Stan and waved him over. Not one to bother with pleasantries he went straight to the point.

"where is Scrooge this evening, I am need of services."

Stan seemed somewhat perplexed about why he would need a human to do him service when he had every vampire in the room willing to please him in any way, and in knowing so, blatantly asked what he had obviously been thinking.

"surely whatever it may be I can serve you sheriff."

"I see, you do trust this human then, for surely you would refuse me for no other reason, knowing that to deny me, is to insult me and it would surely cost you your life."

With this said, Stan paled if that was possible, and started to stutter out an apology, but this wasn't what Godric was really paying attention to, though it did amuse him. No, everyone at some point had taken notice of his exchange in words with Stan when he mentioned Scrooge, all curious as to what they're sheriff desired to be found, and had become more intrigued with his response to Stan's answer. Godric was known mainly for few words and very rarely did he threaten a member of the nest with his life. Yes, he was ware he was acting out character, but he did not think it was a bad thing, but another curious development within the last few days since his meeting with the girl. But still, he need not explain himself to underlings.

"do you trust him?" He asked again speaking over Stan

"of course Sheriff, as much as I could trust any human."

"Good, then you bring him to me immediately." And with a flick of his wrist Stan moved at vampire speed to find Scrooge.

҉҉҉

What felt like seconds passing to Godric, was in realty several minutes, when Stan returned with Scrooge, dragging him roughly by the arm at a speed the human was most likely uncomfortable with.

"Sheriff" Scrooge said bowing in front of him as if were king

Before replying in anyway, Godric dismissed everyone else from the room leaving them alone.

"I am in need of information regarding a human at this address; she is approximately 16yrs of age, blond hair and attends a dance class at the local studio." Godric handed him a piece of with the address he followed her to on it.

"what do want to know exactly?" Scrooge replied

"In a word; everything, and everything you find you bring straight to me, I will double your usual fee, for your discretion, including from Stan!"

Making his position on this information clear to the human, he rose from his chair and exited the room, without further acknowledgment to the human. Exiting the house all together to avoid an inquiry form both Stan and Isobel, he took to the sky headed in no particular direction but with the need to feel weightless, as his current position seemed to be weighing him down emotionally.

He had said he would leave the girl alone, that she'd be better off without him, but then it had occurred to him; how did he know she was better off, really? What kind of life did she have, was she happy, was she bring treated fairly and with consideration, being used for beauty?

He needed to know the answers, not knowing was making him restless, and he told himself that he was indeed being responsible by sending the human to gain these answer instead of going back there himself, which he would have enjoyed, but this way it would be less personal and he told himself he would be able to take in any information Scrooge would bring him and remain objective and impartial. Yes, it was the easiest way, just not for him.

**TTFN SpiritGoddass**


End file.
